Infinity–Smurf Pact
The The Infinity–Smurf Pact was a Peace and Intelligence Treaty between the Infinity Alliance and the Smurf Village, announced 27 April 2010. It became defunct on July 1, 2010 when The Infinity Alliance disbanded. Text of the Pact Preamble This Pact is designed to encourage good relations between the Smurf Village (henceforth referred to as TSV) and the Infinity Alliance (henceforth referred to as the TIA). It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between TSV and TIA. Article I: Sovereignty TSV and TIA acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-aggression in war TSV and TIA agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit aid to attackers TSV and TIA agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of TSV and TIA, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting others to attack TSV and TIA agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members of either alliance. This includes the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage TSV and TIA agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Each contracting party pledges to immediately pass on intelligence pertaining to potential threats to the security of the other contracting party. Article VI: Safe harbor to enemies TSV and TIA agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of enemies of the other alliance. Article VII: Dispute resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to attempt to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally binding TSV and TIA agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Signatories For the Infinity Alliance *Moon, Director of Infinity Central *Zenith, Director of Infinity Global *Ichabod, Director of Infinity Institute *FA Hayek, Director of Infinity United :and all of her membership For the Smurf Village *Britishdude, Papa Smurf *Caleb, Greedy Smurf *Arrith, Harmony Smurf Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance